Nine Months: One Hundred Sixty Eight Hours
by WinchestersGirl
Summary: It was a week of hell for Dean's and Sam's families; a week that tried everything they thought they knew.
1. Hour One

**Title:**Nine Months: Two Weeks

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**If you haven't read the Nine Months stories, here's an overview. John is dead in these stories. It is post Supernatural. Dean is married to Mackenzie. Their children are: River (age five, boy), Pandora (age three, girl, triplet), Rain (would be age three but was stillborn, boy, triplet), and Patia (age three, girl, triplet). Sam lives within the same county and is married to Alexandrine. He's a lawyer. They have two girls: Isabelle (age four, girl) and Isadora (age one, girl). Hope that helps! Any questions, just ask!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean walked inside his house from a long day at work. Mackenzie should be home making dinner, the twins playing, and River finishing his kindergarten homework. If today was a normal day – as he thought it would be – he'd come in, kiss each of them, and change into something more comfortable.

Walking into the house, he closed the door behind him. He paused for a second. Something was weird: the silence. His house was never silent. There was always something going on – the kids fighting, the TV playing, kitchen utensils banging: heck, he'd even settle for the toilet flushing right now.

But there was silence.

Hunter instinct took over and he went to search the house when he heard the turn of a page. Dean walked into the kitchen, peeking around to see the table first. Mackenzie sat there, reading the newspaper.

"Kenz," he asked, stepping in the room fully.

She looked up and smiled. "Hey. How was work?"

"Good," he answered, distracted. "Where are the kids?"

She folded the paper back up and left it on the table before getting up. Looping her fingers in her belt nervously, she replied, "They're at my Mom's. I kind of needed to talk to you."

Okay, that explained it. His hunter instinct went latent and he crossed the two steps to his wife. He placed two hands just below the small of her back so that she was right next to him. "You're not leaving me, right," he joked. "Because if you are I think I need to talk to my lawyer first."

"No, Dean!" She smiled, knowing that he wanted to relieve her tension. She wanted to tell him sooner but she wasn't sure how to. She wanted to be unique this time around. The other two times she told him were kind of… blah, if she does say so herself. "Um…" She moved her hands to his chest and let her fingers gently tap. She watched them for a few seconds, knowing she was touching the large protection tattoo underneath. "I uh…"

"Kenz, tell me."

Screw being original. "I'm pregnant." It scared her. After Rain died, they decided not to have any more children. But they didn't always use protection – after all, they were married and it wasn't like having another kid would be a horrible thing… just not expected. So she wasn't sure how Dean would react. She was dead positive he'd be happy, but there still was the sliver of a thought that he would be mad.

Her eyes glanced up toward his face and she saw that stupid grin he put on when he was so happy he couldn't put it into words. Swooping her up by surprise, he placed her on the kitchen counter before pulling up her shirt.

He kissed her stomach over and over. "Hey, I'm Daddy; you're my baby." She smiled and held his head in her hands as he held his head against her stomach. "I promise it wasn't the postman," he smiled. "I remember when I made you." And he did: that night the girls had their dance recital and everyone had gone as a family. Later that night, Dean asked for a little choreography of their own. "Mommy and I did a good job, didn't we?"

"Dean," she laughed, "don't scar her just yet!"

He smiled, leaning up and capturing her mouth. "I love you so much, Kenz," he grinned, eyes looking a bit watery and smile looking a bit crooked in a cute way.

"So you're not mad? You want it?"

"Why wouldn't I?" He placed his hands on her thighs and stood in front of her.

She fidgeted a little on the counter. "After Rain, we decided no more, remember?"

He shrugged slightly. "Things happen, Mackenzie. I'm not getting rid of this baby." He was kind of pro-life – well, not really. He just never thought abortion was acceptable for the situation that he was judging, making Mackenzie think he was slightly pro-life.

"Okay," she said, smiling. "I was hoping you'd want it too."

"Mackenzie," he said, "I don't want it. I have it." He paused for a second before picking her up. "Now, let's go make twins."

* * *

Okay, this is the first chapter. Hope you guys like it! I just want you to know that the OneShots I've written about this family (in Nine Months: The Epilogue) do play a role in this story.

Hope you're enjoying!


	2. Hours Thirteen to Twenty Eight

**Title:**Nine Months: Two Weeks

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning was a Sunday. The house was quiet at six thirty, when the sun was just coming up. 

It was times like these – when everyone was asleep and the house silent – that Mackenzie would get out of bed. She'd make herself a cup of coffee – _tea_ now that she was pregnant – and wear one of Dean's hoodless sweat shirts that were a size too big. She'd sneak away onto the deck and watch the sunrise over the mountains that they could see from their backyard.

It wasn't but five minutes later, when the sunrise was just getting good, that Dean came out of the house. "You left a cold spot in the bed, Kenz."

She smiled, feeling his familiar arms wrap around her waist and head nuzzle her neck. "I know."

They were silent for a few minutes before the sun rose completely. "We should name her Dawn."

Mackenzie's eyebrows lifted in amusement. "For the sunrise?"

"Yeah," he answered, pressing a quick kiss to her neck before he let go of her and they walked back inside.

She smiled. "I like that name, Dean."

"That's why I suggested it," he teased. "Duh."

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "Go get ready. We have to be at Sam's for Alexandrine's party in a few hours."

* * *

The party went over well. Alexandrine aged another year without mishap (such as peeing birds named Ryan). They had brunch at Sam and Alexandrine's house. The kids played happily in the living room while the adults conversed in the kitchen until it was time to go to the movie that they were going to watch as a family. 

They all packed in the cars and got to the movie theater before a little hell broke loose. It happened in the snack line when they were taking the kids' orders: a drink and snack for each. But Isabelle wanted _two_ snacks and Isadora wanted _two_ drinks. Then River decided he wanted popcorn instead of the gummy worms he had already opened. So, okay, they took care of that. But the minute they turned around to see Pandora and Patia jumping on the cardboard cut out of Superman, they knew they were screwed. And that's when the manager came out and offered the family a nice seat in the back of the movie theater, where they could have a private viewing. So it didn't turn out so bad after all: they got to sit alone in a movie theater with their kids and watch that ungodly movie that the rug-rats had been whining about. So Sam took that time to neck with his wife in the back row while the kids sat in the front. (It was her birthday after all.) And Dean took the time to hold his wife in his lap, her head on his shoulder, and watch the movie in peace. (They even laughed a little! That's what their lives are coming down to: laughing at movies that are made for pre-schoolers!)

When they _finally_ got back to Sam and Alexandrine's house (after making a small mini-gulf pit-stop where Pandora got smacked in the face by Isabelle), it was time to start dinner. So the ladies of the house went into the kitchen to get started, but got pushed out by Dean and Sam, insisting they could make dinner for the night. The kids were off playing in the girls' bedrooms, Alexandrine and Mackenzie were watching TV and chatting, and Dean and Sam were making dinner. Maybe finally the day would wind down…

"So, uh, how do I cook this thing," Dean asked his brother, staring at the pork chops like they were chopped liver.

Sam rolled his eyes, stepping in front of his brother with the recipe in hand. "You'd think that you'd know how to cook by now. I mean you've only had kids for five years." Dean gave his brother a look before using his hand to mimic 'blah blah blah'. He stepped aside and picked up the potatoes that had been peeled and put on the counter, ready to be cooked. "Why don't you start on those?"

That Dean had learned… with a very, very, very, very good yet naughty teacher who also happened to be his wife… yeah, he wouldn't forget that recipe. "Alright." Starting on the potatoes, he made casual conversation. "So what'd you get her?"

Glancing out into the living room to make sure the girls weren't listening, Sam answered, "I got a necklace. Sixteen karat gold with three small diamonds positioned around a ruby in the shape of a heart. Matching earrings and ring too."

Dean's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "Dude, you're seriously a chick."

Sam scoffed, looking his brother up and down. "Says the guy in the apron." It was true; Dean was wearing a long white apron for his cooking endeavors.

Putting his cocky attitude into play, Dean smirked and held out his apron to show Sam. "It says, 'Kiss the Cook'. Why wouldn't I?"

Just then their wives swooped in. Mackenzie gave Dean a kiss on the mouth, "Nice apron."

Alexandrine giggled and gave Dean a kiss on the cheek. "I agree."

Sam, playing mortified, responded, "Dude, give it to me! I want some too!" But Dean just laughed and took a step back. If he got this many kisses so far, there was no way his little brother was getting this apron.

* * *

"Be careful, Dean," Sam told his brother later that night as Dean's family was leaving. "There's something happening in the supernatural world." 

"Like what," Dean asked. Mackenzie was just packing the kids in the car with Alexandrine and Sam's daughters' help. He was saying goodbye to his brother on the front porch.

"I'm not sure yet. Tamara called and said she saw some things popping up that looked up our alley."

"Tamara from the seven sins," the elder asked.

Sam nodded. "She's even more into hunting than when her husband was alive."

Dean shook his head a little, sympathetically. "See what you can find out, okay?"

"Yeah," his brother answered. "But watch them closely, alright? You never know what's going to happen."

Glancing back at his family, Dean nodded. "You too, Sam. Those girls of yours…" He gave a little laugh. "They're just like their dad."

Sam smiled, nodding. "I'll see you around, Dean."

Nodding, he turned to go to the car, stopping to give his nieces and sister-in-law a kiss on the way.

* * *

"What'd Sam talk to you about," Mackenzie asked her husband later that night as he was washing his face for bed. 

He used a hand towel to dry his face. "Nothin'. Just something that's going on in the hunting world."

Mackenzie tensed slightly. "What? Do you have another hunt?"

"No," he answered quickly, turning to his wife. "No, it's just a few things that popped up at the same time. Kind of suspicious, but nothing to worry about."

She tilted her head slightly. "Promise it's nothing to worry about?"

"I wouldn't lie, Kenzie," he told her, kissing her on the temple before disappearing into their bedroom.

He'd never promise her that, because that promise he might not be able to keep.

* * *

Sorry it took so long! One of my friends tried to commit suicide and I had a term paper due this week. I'm going away next week so I'm getting ready for that too. Again, sorry! I'll try to update twice more before Friday (when I leave) and right when I come back (the Friday after). 


	3. Hours Thirty Six to Fifty Two

**Title:**Nine Months: Two Weeks

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They had been asleep for two blissful hours when their girls decided it was time to play with Mommy and Daddy even though Mommy and Daddy had played well together the night before. 

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy," Isabelle shouted, jumping up and down on her parents' bed. Her Mommy was taking her to buy new shoes today: hopefully, the ones that lighted up.

Alexandrine rolled over to hide herself in Sam's chest. "You get them," she said as the girls continued to bounce around on the bed.

He kissed the top of her head; she was so small compared to his larger frame. "They want their mother."

"Their mother just had her birthday."

"_Yesterday_." Check mate.

Looking up to him, she smiled a crooked smirk. "See if their father gets lucky on his birthday." And before he could shoot something back, or even get to the girls, Alexandrine was out of bed and balancing Isadora on her hip while helping their oldest jump off the bed. "Come on, girls. Let's let Daddy be lazy this morning."

As his wife was walking out the door, Isadora looked at her father and pointed at him. "Slacker!"

Sam laughed. That was one of their jokes: last one up in the morning was called 'Slacker' for the rest of the day. Coming down a few minutes later, he was met by pure quiet. Where was his family?

He checked the bathroom and laundry room: no one. He checked the kitchen: nothing, not even the normal things spread out for breakfast. He looked in the study and in his office: nothing. Finally, he turned to the living room. Stepping into the large area, he rounded the corner to get the full view when he was tackled.

His wife did a running jump into him. He managed to catch her, holding onto her thighs, but lost his balance and collapsed onto the floor. That's when his girls ran out of their hiding spots – who knew they were still small enough to get under the couch? – and started to tackle their father.

"Ahhh, save me," Sam played along, trying to shoo away Isadora as she playfully hit her father with a pillow. Isabelle was working on her dad's legs by whacking him with her blanket. Alexandrine's job was to hold Sam down so she was straddling him, holding onto one arm and trying to get his second.

"Daddy, you're a monster," Isadora shouted.

Alexandrine couldn't help but laugh: Sam sure did look like one some days.

* * *

"I'm going to get you," Sam teased his daughters as they ran on the playground. Isabelle had gotten her new sneakers and the whole family decided to take a quick trip to the playground for some fun. 

Sam was chasing his daughters all over the jungle gym and even through the tunnels.

"Don't get stuck," his wife called to him as he slid down the slide, chasing their youngest.

He shot his wife a nasty look. Why did she always have to bring that incident up when they came to the park? Sure, he got stuck on the slide and couldn't get off until his wife could get up from her laughing on the ground and pull him. But, really, why?

Alexandrine just smiled back as Isadora ran over to her, out of breath. "Daddy can't get me here," she panted.

"Mommy will protect you," Alexandrine promised, helping her daughter sit next to her on the bench. She handed the girl a bottle of water, which Isadora drank happily before returning to her play.

A few minutes later, a man came over and sat on the bench next to Alexandrine. "Go play," he told his son. "Go ahead, Damien." The black haired boy ran off in the direction of the playground. He waited for a few seconds. "Don't want him to ever get old," he said to Alexandrine.

Smiling in the man's direction, she agreed, "I've got two girls and when they get older, I'm scared." She laughed.

"I know the feeling." He nodded toward the other three Winchesters. "Those yours?" She nodded. "Even the big one?"

"Some days I'd like to deny it, but yes," she joked. "No, no, Sam's great."

The man smiled and nodded. "He seems to hold a lot of power – the way he walks and all."

"Uh, sure," Alexandrine said. "I guess."

The man nodded, sensing her unease. "Well, we better be going. I promised him only a few minutes. Nice meeting you," he said, standing up before calling to his son. "Come on, Damien!" Damien walked over without even so much as a pout.

Alexandrine watched him leave before she rounded up her troops; for some reason she felt like going home again.

* * *

"Good night, girls," Alexandrine said for the fifth time as she closed the door to her daughters' bedroom. She stood there for several seconds but no little one tried to sneak out, so she headed into her bedroom. 

She saw Sam sitting on the edge of their bed, hunched over, phone glued to his ear.

"I'm taking a shower," she announced. "You're welcome to join me." He didn't pay her any mind.

After her shower, she came back out and got into bed. Sam was sitting on top of their bed, reading a book.

"Who were you talking to," she asked.

"Tamara," he answered. She nodded, waiting for more. "She saw some things popping up over here. I think she wants me to take care of them."

"Are you," Alexandrine replied. She didn't mind Sam hunting to protect his family, but for sport… well, that was another thing.

"No," Sam assured her. "No. Not unless something big happens, you know?"

Alexandrine nodded; she could live with that. "Keep me posted," she told him. "Don't hide it, okay?" He nodded and gave her a small smile before she leaned up and gave him a good-night kiss. "Good night, Sam."

He waited until she had settled into the covers before replying, "Night, hon. I love you."

Alexandrine rolled her eyes. "You're so gushy, Sam."

He smiled. "Night, Andrine."


	4. Hour Sixty Two

**Title:**Nine Months: Two Weeks

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean's hand was splayed across his wife's swollen belly. They had gone to the doctor's yesterday and found out that she was four and half months along. Dean's baby was going to be born in just over five months. He couldn't wait.

Mackenzie was fast asleep and Dean had just woken. She was lying on her back while he was on his side, turned into her, hand on his baby.

Glancing at the clock – six forty five – he decided to let her sleep in a little more. So he cuddled toward her and closed his eyes, preparing for another round of Z's.

It wasn't five minutes later that the phone rang. Who'd be calling them before seven in the morning?

Mackenzie turned on her side and snuggled into Dean. "You get it," she drawled, still three quarters of the way asleep.

Obeying his wife, he turned away from her briefly to grab the shrieking phone. Putting it against his ear, he turned back to his wife. "Yeah?"

"Dean, something's happening."

Dean's eyes snapped open. "Sammy? What's wrong?"

"My girls. They're missing."

He snapped out of the bed, tossing the phone toward the receiver, but missing. "Get up, Mackenzie," he snapped, going into the closet and getting the shot gun he always kept close. "Now." Mackenzie sensed his worry and was already standing, ready to go, by the end of the bed when he came out with his gun loaded.

She just grabbed the back of his t-shirt gently and followed him out into the hall. He went to River's room first since it was closest. The door was open so he entered quickly, scanning the room as he went.

"Get him," Dean ordered his wife. Mackenzie went over to the bed and pulled the covers off her son. She couldn't carry him since he was a bit heavy, so she woke him up.

"River, River." He blinked slightly as he opened his eyes.

"Mommy?"

"Come on, baby. We gotta go, okay?"

Obediently, he climbed out of bed and held his mother's hand as they followed Dean down the hall to the girls' room.

This door was closed, so Dean carefully turned the knob before tossing it open. Both his girls were asleep in one bed. Something must have scared Pandora during the night, causing her to climb into her sister's bed.

Dean nodded to his wife who hurried over, waking both girls up. "Panny, Patty, come on girls."

Once they were up, Dean ordered his girls to go get changed into clothes for the day. They hurried toward their closet. River sat down on one of the beds, trying to get a little more sleep.

"Dean, what's wrong," Mackenzie asked her husband as they waited for the girls.

He draped an arm around her waist and dropped his head to rest of the top of hers. "Sam's girls are gone. I think it might be something from my old job."

* * *

Okay, just want to clear something up from last chapter: Sam's girls didn't intentionally hit Dean's kids. It was really an accident. I should have cleared it up a little more. Sorry!

Hope you guys liked the long awaited chapter!


	5. Hour Seventy Four

**Title: **Nine Months: One Hundred Sixty Eight Hours

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:** I changed the title because I thought a week, with more play by play of the hours is better than two weeks with a bit each day. And I'm sorry for lack of updates. My muses have disappeared. If you've got any ideas, let me know! :)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sam, relax," Dean soothed. It was seven that night. Dean had rounded up his crew and brought them to Sam's house. Mackenzie was trying to calm Alexandrine while the kids watched TV in the living room. Sam was sitting in his office which looked much disheveled from the last time Dean was in it. He guessed that the younger had messed it up in a vain attempt to find anything that said where his daughters were. Dean was standing near the doorway, scanning the room: desk, chairs, bookshelves. The only thing that was out of place was the large salt line against the windows; Sam had salted every last bit of his house as soon as he saw the sulfur in his daughters' bedrooms.

"I can't, Dean," Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I can't."

"Yes you can. I'm calm, man. If I am, you can be too."

Sam's eyes snapped to the elder. "Your daughters aren't missing."

Knowing he was stepping on brittle ground, he replied, "If mine were, I would not be freaking the fuck out."

Sam stood quickly from his desk. "_What?_" There was venom in his voice.

Dean backed down. "Listen," he said. "We'll find them. I promise, Sammy."

"Why should I believe that, Dean," Sam asked. "We've gotten rid of almost all our weapons and books and crap. We're out of shape; we could easily miss something. And I don't even know if there's anything left to find of my daughters! How do I know some demon didn't just vaporize them on the spot? Plus-"

"Sam," Dean barked to get his brother's attention. Sam quieted. "Bobby's coming. He's got an arsenal in the back of his truck, not to mention the man's a living demonic library. Tamara's on her way too. They've been hunting non-stop. If we miss something, they'll catch it."

"Still," Sam continued, "I don't know if Isadora and Isabelle are even _alive_."

Dean gave his hard look at his brother. "You'd know if they weren't, Sam."

"How?"

"You just know," Dean answered in a tone that suggested he wasn't going into further detail. It killed him to talk about Rain or any of the feelings he had about his dead son. Sam nodded. Changing the subject slightly, Dean commanded, "Go over what happened again. I want to know every detail."

Sam sighed again and sat down. "I woke up at six. It was late; my girls are normally up at five thirty. I figured they were tired from the family day yesterday so I shrugged it off. I went downstairs and made myself a cup of coffee before turning on CNN. Alexandrine came down and went into the kitchen to make herself some tea. I decided the girls should wake up. It was about six thirty. When I opened Isabelle's door, I smelled the sulfur. She wasn't in bed. I panicked and ran into Isadora's room. She wasn't there either. I searched the whole house before calling you and then salting everything."

Dean nodded. He was about to reply when he heard a knock on the front door.

Back-up was here.


End file.
